


Avalanche

by islandgurrl1999



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: <3, A - Freeform, HEAVENS HELP ME, I honestly love blushing Newt, IT - Freeform, M/M, No one reads the tags, Thomas and Newt being sooo cute, Title, Title..., What is the title..., bad, do they?, is - Freeform, super cute, super fluffy, super love, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgurrl1999/pseuds/islandgurrl1999
Summary: "Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?""...."Newt promptly began piling snow back on top of the sputtering brunette.OR, the one where Thomas is caught under a pile of snow and everyone's favorite blonde rescues him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...here's another story, folks! I've been on a sort of weird hiatus in which I haven't posted anything...but, I'm back! With this super cute prompt I saw on Tumblr and had to try out :D I hope you enjoy!

Newt shivered as the cold breeze nipped at his bright red nose and he tucked his hands further into his pockets. A blizzard had hit his little town a few days ago and they were still feeling the aftermath. All along his street he could see the debris left behind and he hoped that no one was hurt. Almost as if his thoughts had conjured it, he heard a muffled sound coming from a suspiciously large snow pile up to his right. Instantly, he hurried over to it and worriedly put his hands on the pile. The sounds were definitely coming from it, he realized. He looked up and saw the bare tree above it, it seemed that it had dumped its perilous load onto some unfortunate creature. Frantically, he started to dig into the snow, the ice cold solid stinging his fingertips raw. Coughing, his eyes began to water at the pain and he dug faster but to no avail. Cursing slightly, he patted the pile.  
“Hold on, I’ll go get a shovel,” He had a horrible sensation in his stomach and he wondered if it was a dog or-heaven’s forbid-a kitten. His eyes widened at the thought of a precious, soft, fluffy, scared kitten under a pile of cold snow and he took off running towards his flat, as fast as he could go without slipping and falling. When he reached his flat, he threw open the closet and grabbed the biggest snow shovel he had. He would save the cat if it was the last thing he did! He turned and stumbled out the door again and ran. When he reached the pile, it was still untouched. Digging in, he started the arduous task of unpiling the snow. Shortly enough, his greatest fear was confirmed. Feathery dark brown fur poked out of the snow and he worriedly put down his shovel. Burying his hands in the fur, he petted and rubbed the cat.  
“D-don’t worry..” He stammered, threading his fingers through the fur. “I’m going to get you out of this, okay?”  
He picked up his shovel again and continued his digging. Slowly, and to his shock, he uncovered a pale forehead, a constellation of moles, and a smirking face. Rearing back, he stumbled into the street, his heart pounding noisily in his ears.   
“Bloody hell!” He cursed, staring at the boy, for that was what he was, with moon shaped eyes. “I..I thought you were a cat..”  
The boy’s smirk grew even wider and he blew at his dark strands of hair.  
“Okay, I was kind wondering about your petting.”  
Newt blushed fiercely and he coughed slightly.  
“Yeah...look, I’m sorry about..”  
“Not that I minded, anyways,” The boy interrupted with a wink. Newt blushed even harder and he picked up the shovel again.   
“U-um..I’ll..I’ll have you out in no t-time..”  
The boy laughed.  
“Okay, thanks. It’s Thomas, by the way.”  
Newt looked up, color still high on his cheeks. Thomas blew softly on the snow in front of him and the snowflakes landed in the blonde’s eyelashes.   
“I-I’m..Newt…” He wrinkled his nose and stepped unconsciously closer to the pile.  
“Newt,” Thomas said. “It has a nice ring to it.”  
“Th-thank you..” He shoveled aside another mound of snow, freeing Thomas’ right arm. It was shaking and Newt looked on nervously.  
“H-how long ago was this?”  
Thomas followed his concerned gaze and gave Newt a cluck of his tongue.  
“Not very long, don’t worry your pretty little head too much.”  
Newt’s head flew up in surprise, but Thomas was smiling widely at him with a mischievous look in his eye. Did Thomas really think he was pretty? He took a closer look at Thomas and was struck by how good-looking he was. He had a nicely built face with deep brown eyes and soft brown hair. He also noticed Thomas watching him amusedly. He diverted his eyes and freed Thomas’ other arm.  
“Ahhh,” Thomas breathed, rubbing his arms in relief. “That feels great.”  
“I’m glad, Tommy.” The instant he said it, the instant he regretted it. Thomas’ grin turned predatory and his eyes ran up and down Newt’s body.  
“Tommy, huh?” He murmured, leaning forward even closer to Newt’s burning face. “Tell me, angel…” His warm breath tickled Newt’s flushed cheeks. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  
“......”

 

Newt promptly began piling snow back on top of the sputtering brunette.

 

“H-hey! Wait, angel, baby! Newt, wait!”


End file.
